1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method and a display apparatus, and it particularly relates to a technology for averaging degradations of each optical element in an active matrix type organic electro-luminescence display apparatus and reducing variation of luminance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electro-luminescent displays (hereinafter, also referred to as “organic EL displays” or “organic EL panels”) are attracting attention as new flat-type displays. In particular, active matrix type organic EL displays having thin film transistors (hereinafter, also referred to as “TFTs”) as switching elements are regarded as sweeping out the currently prevailing liquid crystal displays in the near future, and are in a fierce development race for practical use.
Unlike liquid crystal displays, organic EL displays have self-luminous elements. This eliminates the need for a backlight which is indispensable to liquid crystal displays, promising apparatuses of yet lower profile and lighter weight. Moreover, organic EL panels are expected for application as a light emitting devices such as the backlight of liquid crystal displays using a self-luminous characteristic.
It is known that, as for the organic EL element, degradation progresses with luminescence and luminance thereof gradually decreases. Development of the organic luminescent material which does not deteriorate easily is important for providing the organic EL panel with high display quality and long life, of course, but it is unescapable that degradation with the passage of time arises for the organic EL element. The first thing to do is development of the technology for suppressing the influence of the degradation to the minimum at a present stage.